


Home

by InitialA



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Exhaustion, F/M, Fluff, Homecoming, Hugs, Love, Short, Sleep, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InitialA/pseuds/InitialA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long battle in Brasil, Tony returns to the only thing he's really been wanting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, will the Mouse's lawyers please stop calling me!

One week. That’s seven days. As exhausted as he is, Tony’s mind doesn’t even need to pause to know that’s 168 hours, 10,080 minutes, or 604,800 seconds since he left.

Rhodey had been pulling double duty for him all week, guarding the Malibu mansion, and Pepper, in the War Machine armor. Tony waved him off when he flew in, hoping he remembered later to thank him properly.

Pepper would remind him anyway.

He was grateful they were back in California while the Tower—annoyingly lauded by the public as the Avengers Tower now—was being rebuilt. He wasn’t sure he could walk through the armor removal process. Making it up the stairs would be a challenge as it was.

He made it halfway before having to go the rest on his hands and knees. Another reason to be grateful they were in California: away from Steve and Clint, who would never have let him live this down, and Natasha, who would have used it for blackmail later. And then there was Fury, who would have just smirked smugly, and Tony hated being on the receiving end of a smug smirk. (He did, however, love giving them)

Tony leaned on the doorframe when he finally reached the bedroom. Despite his warnings about her safety, Pepper had turned off the automatic window tint. The ocean sparkled prettily in the moonlight, but it was nothing to the goddess sleeping restlessly in his bed. The sheets hugged her slim form, and she shifted slightly; even as she slept, her forehead creased with worry. He did his best not to collapse next to her. He was exhausted from the fight in Brazil, the flight home, he hadn’t slept much in days, he was filthy, and hungry to boot, but none of that mattered as he pulled the sheets over himself and wrapped his arms around his lover. He shifted so his head rested on her chest. Her heartbeat was soothing.

Pepper stirred. He heard the smile in her sleepy voice as she hugged him in return. “Welcome home, Tony.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://initiala.tumblr.com


End file.
